Fire Among Friends
by AdaniJade
Summary: When friendships go bad...Harry is devious >.


Fire Among Friends  
  
-*-*-Rating- R  
  
-*-*-Disclaimer-None of these characters are licensed to the author, they belong to J.K. Rowling. This is not a profit-making story! They belong to publishers including but not limited to : Raincoast books, Scholastic Inc., Arthur A. Levine Books, and others not mentioned. This is not a copyright infringement nor is it a breach of trademark rights.  
  
-*-*-Notes-Please Review! A big and hearty thanks to any reviewers. I will love you forever!!!  
  
-*-*-Thanks: To Mystiqe, my beta, who made this little smut-fest possible.. And to Zanix Aru, my muse and psychiatrist because I often go postal on her!! And to Whisper Danske - the best go-getter out there, and one of my best friends. She encouraged me to write this, and so it was written! And so baby, if this is a success or not, I love you!!! Happy reading and enjoy the story. Don't forget to REVIEW!!! -*-*-Adani Jade-*-*-  
  
Fire Among Friends  
  
Chapter One  
  
Bringing Up the Past  
  
Hermione Granger brushed past Ron Weasley with such concentrated nonchalance it ought to be fined. Her eyes were fixed in a furious stare on the stone floor that was zooming by under her feet. Her robes billowed out behind her like black clouds, almost concealing the mound of bushy chestnut curls springing out like coils of rusty wire. Ron tried to catch her sleeve but she jerked out of the way making him stumble and look pleadingly after her with hurt and bewilderment in his eyes.. Harry flushed as Hermione told him hello, completely forgetting Ron. He joined her in step and talked about the upcoming Holiday in Hogsmeade, then they turned into the hall and marched down to advanced transfiguration.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione sat down on her dorm room bed, her lower lip trembling, her eye producing a single tear that trickled down to her cheek. She wiped it furiously with her robe. "I won't cry, I won't, I, I just cannot cry! He's not worth it!" she told herself, but the memories rolled back across her mind, just as the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
Flashback to 6 weeks before.  
"Hermione you look stunning!" Parvati had cried, when she saw her on the front stairwell. She blushed furiously. She knew she looked good, but didn't dare admit it. Her mint green dress with mint robing sparkled with the soft net of thin lace over it, that rustled and glittered when she moved. Her hair was piled on the top of her head in little curls, a few wild tendrils framing her face. She had real live dragonflies holding the hair off her face; these were considered very becoming. Her lips were soft pink, and her eyes were studded with a sparkle of dust that her wand left behind when she had done her charms homework. "Why you look the part of a princess too, Parvati" she said softly, casting her eyes to the floor. Ron was taking her inside the ballroom, for hopefully the best ball ever. Since they had been "going" for a few months everyone assumed they were to be dancing the whole ball together. She looked up at the figure that moved in front of her. It was Ron, his eyes sparkling and his hair slicked back. He smiled, "Ready?" he asked, and she nodded. She was whisked into the enormous room. The night flew by, and what happened had all been a blur, except for one thing. She had walked out to the fountain to splash cool water on her flushed face, when she saw two figures giggling and kissing, she peeked through the water and gasped. It was Ron, he was kissing Parvati! She stood up straight, what was she to do? Should she blow her cover and confront them, or ice them both for a long time and not let them know she saw them? She debated inwardly for a minute, and then decided. She marched up to Parvati, who gasped and pulled away, smoothing her tousled hair. She looked at Hermione, "Well, hello Hermione, we were just speaking of you. Ron was just talking about your...um...dress. So, um, how are things? Isn't the ball lovely, why I'm completely flushed, my face must be as red as a Durmstrang robe!" she said looking down and back up again. Hermione glared at her. "No, not yet. Maybe I can help you there!" Hermione spat out, and she raised her hand and struck Parvati with all her might. Parvati gasped, then burst into tears and, clutching her cheek, ran up the stairs. Hermione turned to look at Ron, who was shaking. "Ron Weasley, you are the lowest, filthiest, saddest excuse for a wizard I've seen. Get yourself expelled already, you stupid prat. Let me lay down a few rules! Rule One, do your own homework, I'm not helping you anymore! Rule Two, don't speak to me ever again, our friendship is over! And, Rule Three, don't think we were ever going out, I wouldn't be caught dead with you!" she said with acid in her voice. She knew she cut him deep. She knew that was a little harsh, but he was her boyfriend, and he was cheating on her. She slapped him now, with all her force, and ran up the stairs, leaving Ron with tears in his eyes, his heart breaking. Harry, unseen in the shadows, ran after Hermione, glancing at Ron. It was well known Harry had a crush on her, but when she went out with Ron, it all changed. Now that they broke up, Harry thought he might have a fighting chance. Ron gaped open-mouthed as the light footsteps of Hermione ceased when the heavier stomps of Harry caught up with her. He heard Harry offer to escort Hermione to her dorm, and was shocked when Hermione said, "Yes, please, I would like that!" and offered him her arm. Ron was shocked, he knew Harry had a crush on her, but he never thought he would go this forward about it. He glared after Harry. Oh well, she is too good for him, she'll turn him down. But, she's too good for me too, isn't she? His head kept saying she was. His heart, too hurt from guilt, didn't bother to answer as his feet drummed out a slow steady beat up the stairs.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes again. "I won't think about that! I just won't think about it today! I'll go crazy if I do!" she said determinedly. A voice from the shadows startled Hermione, "Um, Miss, I hope ye does not mind meself a' askin but, what is it that troubles ye so? I kin see it on ye face, A troubled heart 'tis it? Well, I don't be knowin much about them, since I is only a young'n, but I kin fix a grand pot of stewed steak for ye, if ye likes!" Hermione jumped, this was an Irish voice. She looked over. A girl of no more than 13 stepped out from the shadows. "Oh Miss, I be Tina! Tina of the O'Haughney's!" the girl said in a real Irish brogue, so thick Hermione could hardly understand it. Hermione nodded, looking up at her canopy to avoid looking at the girl, for fear the tears in her eyes would be detected.  
"Dun worry, ye secret tis safe with an O'Haughney, we are the best of all ye secret keepers. 'Tis sorry I am over your troubles but me stew shall fix that up!"  
Hermione glanced at Tina, still teary, "W-w-we don't have a st-stove up-p here!" she said slowly.  
"Aye, I see that. But tis a fool the man who said the best stews are stove cooked. Why, me mother taught me how to brew a jumping stew with me wand in the blink of a fairy's eye!" Tina said cheerfully. "Marunas, Erelleus Cibus et Portat" Tina chanted and suddenly two white bowls filled with steaming soup settled down on the table. Hermione grinned, was this Tina a possible friend?  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ginny Weasley was striding towards the Gryffindor Quidditch team's changing room to retrieve her normal school robes and to change. The match against Slytherin had been tough, and defocusing for Ginny, particularly in the fact that Draco Malfoy kept shooting sneaky, half smiling glances at her. She saw them and every time she turned to glare he was gone, whizzing past her on his Firebolt. She halted once inside, why were the lights off? The fairies usually were always on. Maybe they're sleeping she thought vaguely as she chanted "Lumos" and beamed the ray of light around looking for her stall. As she stepped in the shower, getting the light fixed above her, she felt a warm, gloved hand wrench her back out. The mystery person pressed the naked, ashamed, and modest Ginny against his broad chest as she tried to cover herself with no avail. She looked at the green velvet robes streaked with a silver runner. She grimaced as she looked up, half defiant, half scared to death, into the sneering face of Draco Malfoy. "Well, hello little Weasel. Are you just taking a shower? Well I would join you, but I've got to give a pep talk to my team. You know, weasel, you've grown over the summer! I've taken.quite an interest in you, quite an interest, aren't you honored? Since your now in the sights of the fabulous Draco Malfoy-and believe me that's an honor, you get to play a game. There is only one rule- keep your mouth shut about me or.someone might hurt, and Ginny wouldn't want that would she?" he finished off with a shake of her arm. He stepped back and admired the 5th year, superbly developed body of petite Ginny Weasley. She tried to break free but he laughed. His silver streaked blonde hair fell into his eyes like a velvety curtain, his hair was so soft and silky Ginny yearned to touch it.but then. Oh Merlin, Gin, this was MALFOY!, Get real! "Let go of me!" she said. He smiled and ran his hand through her hair, looking wistfully at it falling between his dragonhide covered fingers. "It can't be like this Ginny. You've got to understand that this is a Draco wins all kind of game. Oh don't worry no one will know, if you abide by the rule, Weasel. Farewell now, my fiery dragon tail, I must leave you for a bunch of green and silver attired morons." He said dramatically with his hand over his heart. He winked and then sneered as he turned and ran out. Ginny noticed how good he looked with his hair all wild, sweaty and glossy like that, but she caught herself and hurried back into the shower, noticing her light had almost gone out, and the pixies were shaking themselves off from a sleep in the lantern. She took her shower, got out, dried off and dressed. She said just before she walked out, "Well if Draco wants to play a dirty game, I'll just show him up and win" and that was the end of that, or so she thought. Seamus Finnigan stepped out of the shower where he had been toweling off. He looked sadly at Ginny's retreating figure, so pretty, so small, so determined. If only he could have her to himself.but that wasn't the matter at hand. Ginny had no idea what Draco was capable of. He had slept with every girl in Slytherin and also a few guys. Should he warn Ron? But then Draco would do something to Ginny, and he also just remembered Gryffindor girls were not talking to Ron Weasley or Parvati Patil on the matter of Hermione. With the girls like this, the guys just went along, all except Harry who was pathetically torn in the middle. But then, once Ron started dating Lavender, Harry had seemed quite distant and hostile towards Ron. Seamus decided to wait it out, so gathering his quidditch robes, he left the changing rooms in the footsteps of the worried but mildly excited young girl.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione sat on the bed talking with Tina. Though the third year was two years younger than her, she seemed to know exactly what to say. The conversation was comfortable and sympathetic. Tina knew Hermione was upset, so the matter was not pressed on, and when Hermione finally told Tina, she erupted into tears. Hermione was startled "Oh! Don't cry, there there. Don't cry for me.uh I'm ok, really! Why are you crying?" she said awkwardly as she patted Tina uncertainly on the back. "Oh Miss, how can ye love do somefin like this to ye? I'm cryin' for ye hurts and pains. Oh frog warts and toad boils be to the boy who did this to ye!" she said, looking upwards and shaking a fist. She dried her tears on the bedspread and looked at Hermione, who was at a loss for words. "I be fine now, Miss." "Call, me Mione, Tina, all my friends do!" Tina gasped and looked up, her large green eyes sparkling, her auburn hair strewn across her shoulders. "Miss-I mean Mione, called me a friend! I shall not be forgetting this till the end of me days!" "Come on, let's see if the house elves can dig up some pumpkin juice for us!" Hermione said. Tina nodded and they both walked out.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Harry Potter looked up from the back of potions class as Ron walked in, accompanied by his one-week girlfriend, Lavender Brown. Harry shook his head and sighed. Ever since Ron asked her out, he had grown far away from Harry, preferring strolls by the lake with the air headed, chatty Lavender, who loved nothing more to tell Ron about her new skirt with little stars that twinkle on it, or the hair style she saw in Teen Tea Leaves, the magazine for teenagers she read constantly, than the mellow guy talks he an Harry used to have. Ron would smile and nod, not understanding all her garb, but transfixed all the same. He would hold her hand and massage her palm. Maybe it was her violet-blue eyes that caught him, or possibly her long, silky, thick blonde hair, or maybe her nice figure. Whatever it was Harry wished it would go away and steal someone else's best friend. When Ron looked around and walked to the back of the room and attempted to sit at Harry's table, motioning for Lavender to pull up a chair, Harry shoved his books in front of the seat and said through clenched teeth, "This table is full!" Ron looked around.  
"No it's not there is plenty room for me and Lavend-"  
"This seat is taken! Go somewhere else, lover boy. This table is too full for you two!" Harry insisted.  
Ron looked at Harry with hurt in his eyes, and then motioned for Lavender to take a seat up front. Lavender looked at Ron and pointed to the empty seats, but Ron shook his head and pulled her up front. He knew the people who sat up front in Snape's class were always picked on, and he dreaded it, but those were the only seats together they could have. Lavender shook slightly when Snape entered and looked disdainfully down his nose at Ron and her.  
"What's this?" he said in a soft, low, but poisonous voice. "Potter and Weasley separated? Good God has the earth fallen off its axis? What is going on? Is the dynamic duo in a bit of a tiff? Dear me, there are two seats back there, Weasley! Take them, I don't want to look at your face all period!" Ron glanced back at Harry, who glared stonily back.  
Ron, not wanting Snape's unfairness directed in his direction, took Lavender back to Harry's table. He glanced at Harry before he sat down, and offered a small smile, but Harry swept his books off the desk and turned the other way. Forgiveness had no place in his heart right now. Ron sighed and turned to the lesson.  
Harry, having been angered by Snape's maliciousness, ground his dried jellyfish tentacles into dust, then picked the cut board up and looked at them. Harry knew that if you threw this at someone, it would sting uncontrollably and would burn their eyes till it felt as if they were on fire. No long-term damage, just a little fun. Harry looked over at Draco Malfoy, who was watching him. He grinned sneakily and nodded at Harry to go ahead and do it. Harry took a deep breath, poured the powder into his hand and flung some at Ron and Lavender.  
Both screamed and clutched their eyes. Lavender was shrieking and howling, fumbling blindly around for a wet piece of cloth. Ron was moaning and delicately feeling his swollen eyes. He looked out of a slit and saw Harry smothering a chuckle. "Oops, slight of hand. Sorry!" He said innocently. Ron looked at him confusedly, then with amazement. Then, he glared and said in a slurred voice, "This is war, Harry!" right before his eyelids swelled shut and he could no longer see. Draco Malfoy had fallen out of his chair laughing. Everyone except Parvati was laughing their heads off. Hermione was having seizures she was laughing so hard. Parvati was trying to fan Lavender's eyes, while pressing a cold cloth to Ron's. Harry laughed and said, on a spontaneous outburst of maliciousness, "No use, Party Patil! The lovebirds aretemporarily blind" the boys had given her this nick name because she was rumored to be very "loose" Parvati looked at him and then began to cry. She ran out of potions when the bell rang. The last thing Harry saw was a wonder of the world. Snape was actually chuckling. 'Hmmm.' Harry thought ' I'll have to do this more often' and he walked off to lunch.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Pfooft. Ginny looked up as she turned the page in "Chasing Large, Plastic Tomatoes, a guide to the strategies of a successful chaser" by Red Baller. She was alone in the library, Madam Pince had gone to lunch. She thought she had heard a noise, but decided against investigating and started on Chapter 8- Dealing with Runaway Quaffles. Pfooft, there it was again! That noise. Against her better judgement, Ginny got up and looked behind the shelves. Suddenly, a pale face nudged it's way up into her own face, grayish eyes gleaming silver in the semi-darkness.  
"Well, hello Ginny. Fancy meeting you here. Do you know this aisle has many love potions in it? Bet you'd love one of those, huh? Well, I think it's time we get down to business. How about you drop by my chamber on the 7th floor at 8:00 tonight. Be late, or don't come at all, and you'll be sorry" he said.  
Ginny nodded and went to sit back down, her excitement building. What could Draco Malfoy be planning in his room tonight? She could only wonder.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Harry was eating his 3rd pumpkin pasty at lunch when Ron came and sat down. All chatter at the Gryffindor table ceased. Harry looked at Seamus "Seamus, is it feeling a little stuffy in here to you? What about you Neville, are you feeling a little crowded? Let's go to the library!" he said haughtily, ignoring Ron's presence completely. Ron looked down at his plate, his cheeks turning a bright, bright red. Harry rose, along with Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Tina, Neville, Ginny, and Collin. Lavender sighed and touched Ron's shoulder, making Parvati grimace and rise to leave too.  
Neville, who had somehow transformed himself over the summer from pudgy, air-headed, cowardly, wishy-washy Neville, to blonde, tall, lean, handsome, still air-headed and cowardly Neville, turned around towards the table, and saw a few girls waving at him, but he ignored them. He had attracted some attention from a few witches, and was enjoying it, though he was anything but confident. He looked hard at Ron, he and Hermione were friends. How could Ron have hurt her so? He shook his head and walked off, disgusted. Harry didn't look at Ron as he left, though a gnawing pain in his gut told him too. Ron's face would have broken the heart of Voldemort at that minute, but since he was not at hand, there was no testing being done.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
That night at 7:35, Ginny started nervously off to Draco's room, preferring being early and waiting around outside than forgetting or being hindered and sidetracked. On her way, she tripped over Seamus's foot, which was poking out of an empty classroom. He grabbed her and pulled her in the room. Ginny looked up at his multi-shaded blonde hair and blue eyes. She had always thought Seamus incredibly handsome, and she thought so now.  
Seamus looked at her sadly, "Ginny, don't go to him. You're only going to get laid!" he said.  
Ginny gasped, how did he know? "No I won't, he wouldn't dare!"  
"Ginny, how stupid are you? In his chambers at night, alone? Merlins, you're naïve!"  
He took Ginny's pale face and cupped it with his hand, the door, still slightly open, was letting a sliver of light in on them. He leaned down and kissed Ginny, ever so lightly, just brushing her lips with his. She sighed and pressed her face up to his, kissing him all the while. She grabbed his neck and head, hungrily demanding more from him.  
Merlin, she can kiss! Where did little Ginny Weasley learn this? Oh, if Ron knew what I was doing! Seamus thought while he parted her lips and slowly, gently, slipped his tongue in the warm cavern of her mouth. She gently sucked on it, tasting every millimeter of flesh. He began dipping his tongue in and out of her mouth, exploring every corner and expanse of skin. She then stuck her tongue in his mouth, fighting to push his away, then greedily letting it back in. Somehow, in an awkward dash across the room, still grasping one another, they moved up on top of the counter, and she lay beneath him.  
He pushed her robes off of her and dropped them on the floor. She was wearing a gray skirt and white shirt with flowers on it. He tucked his head into her shoulder and neck joint, nibbling on her soft spot. She moaned and began pushing his robes off, and started deftly unbuttoning the clasp his jeans. She laughed and just pushed them down. She traced her nails along the hardness swelling in his boxers. She stopped then, because footsteps sounded on the hall outside the room. Seamus scooted off of her and ducked behind the desk. It was Draco.  
"Ah, there you are! Let's go now, I've been looking for you!" he said and pulled her out of the room while she picked up her robe. He didn't even ask for an explanation. He didn't see Seamus who sighed softly in frustration. After their footsteps died away, Seamus ran out of the room, wistfully thinking of the eager Ginny who had almost been his, before stolen by an unworthy person, only taking Ginny for lust.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Draco lounged back on his bed, staring at Ginny. "So, little Ginny, how does it feel to be in the chambers of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God?" he drawled. He shook off his robes and Ginny noted he was wearing a too- tight black shirt with dark jeans.  
Ginny looked around the room. It had stone walls, and over in the corner was a large fireplace. It had a few velvet green chairs in dark mahogany scattered around, and in one corner was a large armoire with silver-plated mirrors gracing it's doors. But that wasn't the centerpiece. In the back was a massive bed, with four dark posts soaring about 6 feet upwards. It was draped with velvet curtains, which were open at the moment. It had the Slytherin symbol, a snake, on the wall behind it on a plaque. The sheets were a beautiful silver silk, and the comforter was a dark green velvet. Everything was impeccably clean, she noted.  
She squirmed restlessly.  
"Do put your robe on the hook and take a seat on this chair right here by my bed! Yes, isn't it magnificent, I'm sure it's bigger than your whole dormitory. My father had it done up for me. No Malfoy has ever slept in the common dormitories. Only the best for us Malfoys!" he said lazily, though a sarcastic ring was noted on the last sentence, as if he regretted being a Malfoy, but Ginny dismissed that thought.  
Ginny hung her robe up neatly on the hook, and turned around into the dim, candlelit room. She sat on the plush chair and nearly sank into it. Draco laughed and pulled her hand up. It tingled at his touch, but not a nice, warm feeling like Seamus had given her. This was an electric current, sparks were rocketing around inside her veins. She thought she rather liked Seamus's touch a little better, but Draco couldn't know that!  
Ginny chatted for an hour or two about little things, and then she felt her hand being grabbed again. Draco looked at her and massaged her hand. He pulled her forward and kissed her. Ginny pulled away. She wiped her mouth. "Draco, no. Not now. I don't do this kind of stuff, especially with a person like you. You'll have to respect me first. I think I should be going!" she said as she rose to leave.  
"So soon? Well, that means I'll have to work for your consent.I'll get you. Don't worry about that, I will get you. We Malfoy's ALWAYS get what we want! Do you hear me? ALWAYS!!!" he called as she ran out of the chamber. She tore down the hall, stopping at the door of the room she and Seamus had been in. She peeked in, and saw he wasn't there. Disappointedly, she ran back to the common room .  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Harry lay in Hermione's arms down by the lake. They were both watching the giant squid swim by, it's long tentacles stirring the water. Hermione laughed as Harry was suddenly splashed by some water. The squid had brought his tentacle down hard and had gotten Harry wet. He brushed the water off. It was then that he and Hermione saw Ron and Lavender walking along the other side of the lake, hand in hand.  
Hermione tensed up. "Ooh, I hate them! I hate them both!" she said angrily.  
Harry nodded. "Well, maybe making Ron jealous would help you a lot!" Harry said hopefully, a plan forming in his mind. Hermione looked at him curiously.  
"How?"  
"Umm, kiss me when they look over here!" he said.  
Just as Ron spotted them, Hermione planted a deep, long kiss right on Harry's lips. He readily accepted them. He parted her lips slightly and slipped his tongue in her warm mouth. She began to pull away, but thought better of it and let him explore her mouth. He dipped his tongue in and out, swirling it around. She then pushed her own tongue into his mouth, circling it and nipping playfully at his tongue. They broke the kiss off and looked up at Ron.  
Ron was staring at them in an odd way, then he turned to Lavender, said something, and parted with her. He ran up to the castle, not looking back. Harry and Hermione looked at him, what had they caused Ron to think about?  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Check out Chapter Two  
  
Coming Soon  
REVIEW  
Adani Jade 


End file.
